Gorgon Wraith
The Gorgon Wraith is the Wraith variant of the , featuring a slight increase in damage, accuracy, fire rate, and magazine size, but sacrificing and damage. This weapon can be sold for . Acquisition This weapon was first introduced during the Tethra's Doom event, awarded for scoring 500+ points in a hijack mission, complete with a free weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. The Gorgon Wraith was awarded again from an alert in the Infested Nightmares Bonus Weekend, once again with a free weapon slot, but did not come with a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. On May 9, 2017, and , a bug allowed Gorgon Wraith parts to drop from Jackal. This was a very short-lived bug, but dissemination of information on the forum allowed many users to learn of and exploit this bug before DE quickly corrected it. The parts and weapon were not removed from users' inventories. The blueprint and parts are now obtainable from the Razorback Invasion via Assassination. All the components can be traded, although players must have a Mastery Rank of at least 7 to acquire the blueprint. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Good base damage. **High damage – effective against shields. *Good critical chance. *High status chance. *High sustainable fire rate. *Large magazine size. *Can use the Gorgon-exclusive mod . (Conclave only) Disadvantages *Low and damage – less effective against armor and health. *Below average critical multiplier. *Has a short wind-up time of 10 rounds to reach optimal firing rate. *Inaccurate beyond medium range. *Inefficient ammo economy. *Very slow reload speed. Tips *After the spool-up time, it is possible to use the Gorgon in quick short bursts, allowing you to keep up the high rate of fire, but with less recoil and less bullets wasted, making the Gorgon usable at medium to medium-long ranges. *You can retain the "charge" of the fire rate by sprinting. This way the weapon stops shooting, but as long as you keep held down, the fire rate will not reset and the weapon will resume fast firing once you stop sprinting. *Use the mod or the Carrier Sentinel equipped with to compensate for lost ammo due to the weapon's high rate of fire consuming ammunition on full spool. * decreases the charge time considerably, though the increased maximum fire rate causes the weapon to burn through ammo reserves extremely quickly and cause more misses as the recoil throws bullets out more. Consider firing in bursts. *Compared to its Prisma variant, the Wraith has a better status chance, which allows it to remove armor more reliably and thus surpass the Prisma's higher upfront damage numbers. Against enemies with no armor however, the Prisma will produce more reliable damage. Trivia *The Gorgon Wraith is the second Primary Wraith weapon ever released, following the . *The Gorgon Wraith only has an upgrade in stats and comes with no default polarities. *The Gorgon Wraith can use both the Desert Tactics skin and the Day of the Dead skin. Media 2014-03-07 00001.jpg|Codex description & stat. Gorgon Wraith.jpg|Gorgon Wraith 2014-03-13 00010.jpg 2014-03-13 00007.jpg 321214234.jpg|Frost Prime with Gorgon Wraith Warframe 12.4 ♠ Gorgon Wraith A Gay Guy Reviews Gorgon Wraith, Worth The Work? Warframe Let's Build the GORGON WRAITH (Standard & Forma Builds) Warframe Gorgon Wraith 5 Forma Update 12.4.5 Can I Has Buff Entire Gorgon Series Of Weapons!|Review And Buff Suggestions Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 3 to 7. *Status chance increased from 15% to 21%. *Critical chance increased from 10% to 15%. *Critical Damage increased from 1.5x to 1.9x. *Ammo capacity increased to 900. *Increased accuracy while aiming. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the regular version. * , the Void Trader exclusive Prisma version. *Wraith, a special weapon variant. de:Gorgon Wraith es:Gorgon Fantasma fr:Gorgon Wraith pt:Gorgon Wraith ru:Горгона Призрак Category:Assault Rifle Category:Wraith Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 12 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Event Reward Category:Grineer